marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana Jobson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Jackpot | Aliases = Sara Ehret | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Spider-Man | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Park Slope, Brooklyn, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with Red wig | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human; MGH user | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Dan Slott; Phil Jimenez | First = Amazing Spider-Man #546 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Annual #35 | HistoryText = Sara Ehret was Jackpot, a registered super-hero and lived in Park Slope, Brooklyn. However, she wasn't interested in being a super-hero, preferring to go back to her normal life and family instead. Alana Jobson recognized Sara and showed genuine enthusiasm at paying her for the use of Sara's Jackpot identity and license. Sara took the offer and gave up costumed crime fighting. She used a dangerous mixture of drugs including Mutant Growth Hormone to grant herself the powers of super-strength, stamina, and invulnerability associated with the Jackpot identity. Alana was attracted to Sara but never told her. When Spider-Man and Jackpot teamed up against a new villain named Menace, councilwoman Parfrey was killed. Investigating Jackpot's identity, Spider-Man went to what he believed was Jackpot's house only to find Sara Ehret, who told him she was not the super-heroine Jackpot and sent Spider-Man away. Later Spider-Man found out the secret identity of Jobson when he borrowed a cup she was drinking from to get a fingerprint. On entering her home he found several illicit drugs and confronted Jobson. While fighting Commanda and Blindside, Alana was pumped with the blindness serum used by Blindside to trump his enemies. Spider-Man came to the rescue with an antidote, which cleared Alana's vision but the blindness serum had a terrible reaction with the combination of drugs that gave her the powers, and Alana died shortly thereafter. Later, Spider-Man discovered the truth about Alana and Sara and notified Sara about Alana's death, blaming Sara for evading her responsibilities and allowing the otherwise powerless and untrained Alana to go to her doom. Spider-Man told her that people with powers do not have a choice of giving up their responsibilities. | Powers = Jackpot powers originate from Mutant Growth Hormone and anabolic steroids combined with several other drugs. In her powered state, she possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and endurance. Jackpot's superhuman durability is greater than Spider-Man's enough to grant her limited invulnerability making her bulletproof. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 10; Jackpot can press lift 5 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jackpot's first appearance was in the Free Comic Book Day Spider-Man Special released on May 5th, 2007. However, that version of the character was the original Sara Ehret * Since Jackpot has not appeared in any other comics produced by Marvel, little to nothing is known about her and her powers. Some speculated that the character is Mary Jane because she called Peter 'Tiger'. Similarly, the name Jackpot echoes the classic line (spoken in her first full appearance): "Face it, Tiger, you hit the jackpot." However, this speculation of Jackpot and Mary Jane proved untrue. *As Jackpot she wore a red wig, green jumpsuit with bell bottoms, gold cuffs, a silver stripe running down the front, a mask similar to goggles. Her belt had the numbers 777 on it. This is likely due to the fact that on slot machines, the numbers 777 combine to win the 'jackpot.' It is unknown as of now whether this or her cuffs is used for a specific function. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = See also Jackpot }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:MGH Users Category:Steroids Users Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Strength Class 5